dvdfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
__TOC__''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' was released on DVD in 2005. Disc one has an image of Darth Vader on Mustafar on it and disc two has an image of Yoda with his lightsaber on it. There are three interactive schemes for the DVD, one features scenes on Coruscant, the second features scenes on Utapau and the third features scenes on Mustafar. Back cover summary The Star Wars saga is now complete on DVD with Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith. Torn between loyalty to his mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the seductive powers of the Sith, Anakin Skywalker ultimately turns his back on the Jedi, thus completing his journey to the dark side and his transformation into Darth Vader. Experience the breathtaking scope of the final chapter in spectacular digital clarity and relive all the epic battles including the final climactic lightsaber duel between Anakin and Obi-Wan. Bring home this 2-disc set featuring over six hours of bonus materials and discover how Episode III connects the entire Star Wars saga. Technical Details for Region 2 DVD Audio Languages: Commentary track, English Dolby 5.1, English Dolby 2.0 Subtitles: English, Bulgarian, Greek, Hebrew, Arabic, Portuguese, Icelandic, Danish, Finnish, Norwegian, Swedish Aspect Ratio: Anamoprhic Widescreen 2.35:1 Movie captured and created directly from the digital source Running time: 135 Min Barcode: 6003805051738 Number of Discs: 2 Packaging: Black Keep Case Chapters Opening Logos Revenge of the Sith Battle Over Coruscant General Grievous Rescuing the Chancellor Confronting Grievous Happy Reunions Grievous on Utapau Bad Dreams Counsel With Yoda The Chancellor's Request On the Jedi Council Secret Assignment Not the Chosen One? Seeds of Distrust Tragedy of Darth Plagueis Kashyyyk Brothers' Farewell A Hero Lost Arrival on Utapau Obi-Wan vs. Grievous Jedi War Council Sidious Revealed Utapau Chase Mace Learns the Truth Anakin's Fatal Decision Anakin & Sidiious vs. Mace Rise Lord Vader March on the Jedi Temple Order Sixty-Six Time to Leave "Wait for Me" The Heroes Regroup Birth of the Empire The Terrible Truth Obi-Wan Confronts Padmé Padmé's Departure "You're Breaking My Heart" Yoda Visits the Emperor Battle of the Heroes Yoda vs. Sidious Narrow Escapes Immolation The Emperor Arrives Secret Delivery Birth and Rebirth Darth Vader Awakes The Future of the Twins A New Hope End Credits Special Features Disc One: * Commentary by George Lucas, Rick McCallum, Rob Coleman, John Knoll and Roger Guyett Disc Two: * Six Deleted Scenes, with introductions by George Lucas and Rick McCallum ** Grievous slaughters a Jedi: Escape from the General (2:44, Intro 1:23) ** A stirring in the senate (Bail's office) (1:45, Intro 1:17) ** Seeds of Rebellion (Padme's apartment) (0:55, Intro 0:45) ** Confronting the Chancellor (Palpatine's Office) (1:59, Intro 0:34) ** A plot to destroy the Jedi? (0:36, Intro 0:43) ** Exiled to Dagobah (2:44, Intro 1:12) * Feature-length documentary "Within A Minute" (1:18:33) * "The Chosen One" featurette (14:40) * "It's All For Real" featurette (11:05) * 15-part Web Documentary ** "Two worlds, One Movie" (05:29) ** ".. One world, Two Movies" (05:42) ** "We still do a little bit" (05:34) ** "Creating General Grievous" (05:40) ** "This weapon is your life" (06:24) ** "Video Village" (06:34) ** "Epic designs for an expanding universe" (05:43) ** "C-3PO: His moment to shine" (07:04) ** "Pick-ups and reshoots (06:18) ** "Becoming Obi-wan" (07:43) ** "The Wookiees are back" (05:58) ** "B-107: The life of an HD tape" (04:49) ** "The creatures of Episode III" (07:14) ** "Endlessly compelling: The music of Episode III" (08:43) ** "Becoming Sidious" (07:09) * "A Hero Falls" music video (03:33) * Trailers ** Theatrical teaser ("Nostalgia Trailer") (01:37) ** Launch trailer ("Epic Trailer") (02:20) ** 15 TV spots * Theatrical posters and print campaign from around the world * Production Photo Gallery * Xbox-playable Star Wars Battlefront II demo * Video game trailers ** Star Wars Battlefront II (2:06) ** Star Wars Empire At War (2:19) * DVD-ROM weblink to exclusive Star Wars content Image Gallery Swrevuta main.jpg|Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith - Utapau Main Menu Screenshot Swrevuta features.jpg|Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith - Disc Two Main Menu Screenshot Swrevmust opt.jpg|Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith - Mustafar Options Screenshot Swrevmust main.jpg|Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith - Mustafar Main Menu Screenshot Swrevcoru main.jpg|Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith - Coruscant Main Menu Screenshot Category:Star Wars DVD Category:DVDs with commentary Category:DVDs with deleted scenes Category:DVDs with easter eggs